While They Watched
by AmazingKirstinIsNotOnFire
Summary: Through small simple decisions, a group of almost college graduates become connected. Each decision has led them all to an isolated vacation home on the top of a snow-packed mountain, in Wisconsin. A simple celebration may lead to tragedy for these young adults. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC's (Full summary inside) (No cover image yet)
1. Form

_**Story Summary:** Through small simple decisions, a group of almost college graduates become connected. Each decision has led them all to an isolated vacation home on the top of a snow-packed mountain, in Wisconsin. A simple celebration may lead to tragedy for these young adults. "It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world"~ Chaos Theory_

 **PLEASE READ!**

Hello readers I do not have a witty pet name for, I am back after an almost two year hiatus. TWO YEARS! I came back to you all. I have changed my user name and have decided to start over with this whole site. I have been away for college and life and whatnot. This is going to be an OC story because I believe in incorporating others into my ideas and creations, which also means I will take constructive criticism and suggestions.

I will do my best to pick as many oc's as I can, but I can only handle some at a time, so if yours isn't picked do not worry because I will be putting out more stories.

 **PLEASE SEND FORM THROUGH PM ONLY!** Please and thank you :)

Also try to be descriptive in your forms, I won't pick people who put one word answers on outfits, background, etc...

 _(THIS IS AN AU STORY SO IT WILL BE DIFFERENT FROM SOUTH PARK'S NORMAL KIND OF STORY LINE)_

THIS WILL ALSO BE AN INTERACTIVE STORY BASED ON THE CHOICES YOU SUGGEST TO HAPPEN. BE WISE BECAUSE THE SIMPLEST OF DECISIONS CAN IMPACT THE ENTIRE STORY ~ALSO KNOWN AS THE BUTTERFLY EFFECT~

 ** _As Always, my name is Kalel, and I'll_** ** _see you in hell_**

* * *

Name: Kalel Taylor Maldonado

Age (Main characters are in their senior year of college): 21

Birthday: October 11th

Personality: Kalel is an outgoing and witty girl, she tends to be sarcastic and doesn't like to take bullsh*t from others. She has good leadership skills and she tries not to let her insecurities and feeling overcome her. She is brave on the outside, but is terrified on the inside. She is intelligent and spends most of her time trying to perfect things. She is an all or nothing kind of girl and is somewhat of a perfectionist. She is very loyal and kind to her friends, but who knows how she will be in drastic situations.

Religion: Agnostic

Sexuality: bisexual

Appearance: **(Check my profile picture for appearance and on Photobucket)** shoulder length wavy blonde hair, forest green eyes, skinny/ curvy figure, light skin, average weight, 5'4, has a small birthmark on her left shoulder, the left side of her nose is pierced and she has two eyebrow piercings on her right eyebrow.

Outfit (for the winter season): she would wear an over-sized gray wool sweater, one of those hooded green army jackets with faux fur on the inside, skinny jeans, a pair of maroon gloves and a maroon beanie when outside, and a pair of brown combat boots

Likes: Kalel has always had a slight obsession with numerous things. At an early age she has had a craving to teach herself things, whether it be languages or music of just random facts about pointless things. She has a wide variety of interests some of which include music, reading, clothing, singing, dancing, playing video games, Starbucks, horror movies, Christmas, Halloween, animals and running. She also has a favorite word which is the longest word in the dictionary. "pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis"

Dislikes: Although Kalel has numerous interests, she also hates a lot of things including Meat, sushi or any food involving living creatures, insects, homophones, romance movies or rom coms, and she has a strange hatred for certain words like moist, hanged, and asparagus, she hates the holiday Easter and does not celebrate it

Strengths: Singing, playing cello and piano, running, theater

Weaknesses: other sports, drawing, cooking

PHYSICAL ACTIVITY/ EMERGENCY RANK (OUT OF 10)~ _please don't put 5-10 on everything, no one is good at everything, you have to be bad at some of_ _these_

(climbing): 3

(aiming): 6

(running):10

(stealth): 7

(quick time events): 6

(pain tolerance): 5

(health and healing): 2

(calmness): 7 on the outside 2 on the inside

(bad decisions): 4

Friends: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Oc's

Enemies: Cartman,Wendy, Bebe

Crush: unknown, most likely an oc

Family: Mother- Melissa Father- Peter Older brother by 4 years- Kalem

Background: Kalel was born and raised in New York. She grew up in the suburbs around New York City and has always loved it. Her parents were hard workers for being teenage parents. Her mother is the co owner of a popular food joint, and her father is a police officer. She and her brother have always been close and she was devastated when he passed away. Her brother was killed by a drunk driver just last year. Kalel has loved music her whole life and even got accepted to Julliard. She has worked hard her whole life and the death of her brother has been hard on her.

Quirks: She has a small crookedness in her smile, she runs her hands through her hair a lot

Fears: isolation, rejection, death

Dream job/future plans: Wants to go on and show her talents to the world

Current job (if one): helps run a community theater ans acts in it

Transportation (bus, walking, own car etc): she owns a small silver 2015 suv

Best school subjects: Music, English

Worst school subjects: Math, Science

College: Julliard, New York City

What led you to the mountain?: She had been invited by a friend, and wanted to clear her head from her brothers passing and the stress of school and work

Major: Performance art

Minor (if one): Acapella

Living situation (dorm, apartment, house, alone, roommates?): She lives in a downtown studio apartment by herself and it is decorated nicely and neatly

Random facts: She is Vegan, she loves rose gold jewelry, Deadpool is her favorite superhero, she can speak Swedish and Chinese

 ** _XXXXXXXX_**

 _ **Your Form**_

Name:

Age (Main characters are in their senior year of college):

Birthday:

Personality:

Religion:

Sexuality:

Appearance(also send me a picture of what the character looks like, you can upload the picture to the Photobucket account I created)(Details below):

 _UPLOAD TO PHOTOBUCKET USING THIS EMAIL AND PASSWORD please don't be a dick and mess up the account in any way, thanks :)_

 _Email- Fanfiction Uploads at yahoo (no space between fanfiction and uploads) FanfictionUploads_

 _Password- characterpics_

 _when you get logged on, press upload and add the character picture_

 _after you upload the picture, go to the bucket and click on your picture and put the characters first and last name as the title to your picture_

 _Make sure it saves and whatnot and your good to go :)_

Outfit (for the winter season):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies/ guilty pleasures:

PHYSICAL ACTIVITY/ EMERGENCY RANK (OUT OF 10)~ _please don't put 5-10 on everything, no one is good at everything, you have to be bad at some of_ _these_

(climbing):

(aiming):

(running):

(stealth):

(quick time events):

(pain tolerance):

(health and healing):

(calmness):

(bad decisions):

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush (can be an oc if chosen)(I will pick an oc that goes well with the character if this is chosen):

Family:

Background:

Quirks:

Fears:

Dark secrets (something you haven't told anyone and don't like to admit):

Dream job/future plans:

Current job (if one):

Transportation (bus, walking, own car etc):

Best school subjects:

Worst school subjects:

What college do you go to and where is it located? (it does not have to be in Colorado, the characters are connected by mutual's from all over)(also be realistic, if your character is bad in school don't put Yale or something):

What led you to the mountain? (did a friend make you go? did you need a break from something? bad news/good news?):

Major:

Minor (if one):

Living situation (dorm, apartment, house, alone, roommates?):

Random facts:

Opinion on Kalel (What would your characters reaction be to her? Would you hate her, like her?):


	2. Prologue: Mizpah Mountains

Hello readers I do not have a witty pet name for, this is the official prologue of "While They Watched". I haven't received enough OC's so I am hoping that more people will see this story and send in some OC's. Also, someone posted a picture to Photobucket but never sent me a form. If your OC is **(Vincento Baghari)** I never got your form, so please send it to me so I can add your OC to the story line. :)

Anyways, please share, favorite, and review! I love communication so please feel free to message me for anything. :) Here is the list of the current OC's that will be a part of this story. I am still waiting for more, so now is your chance to hop aboard this adventure!

 **The OC's are as followed**

 **Kalel Maldonado ~ KalelKitten (me)**

 **Zoey Richards ~ Kate the Cactus Kitty**

 **Brandon Gallagher ~ Overrated Fiction**

 **Nolan Jones ~ KalelKitten (me)**

 **Avi Carpenter ~ AviBassCannon**

 **Aiden Anderson ~ KalelKitten (me)**

 **Rosland (Ross) Harvey ~ SouthParkWritter197**

 **Dax Sykes ~ KalelKitten (me)**

So there you go! as you can see, I am in desperate need of some more girl OC's. I really hope you like this story, and yes, this story is inspired by the game "Until Dawn" but don't worry, because I haven't had a chance to play it or watch anyone play it so it won't be exactly the same! :) I hope you guys enjoy and remember, this is an interactive story so your comments and suggestions are important to your character.

Sorry this is so short, but it is only the prologue. The next chapter will introduce the OC's and be longer, so do not worry that your OC isn't in this. I will update as frequently as I can, but I am in college and I also have a lot of performances and tours this semester (No not those kinds of tours, just tours for my schools A Capella group.) :)

 ** _As Always, my name is Kalel, and I'll see you in hell_**

* * *

 **While They Watched**

 **Prologue**

 **"Mizpah Mountains"**

 **~KalelKitten~**

* * *

I underestimated just how far Wisconsin was. I should have just taken a flight, but no. I decided, _"Why not drive my car through shit weather for 15 hours instead?"_ It took extra long just to get out of New York, and now I was sitting on the side of a deserted road, just outside of Mizpah, where I was supposed to be an hour ago. With it being mid December, the snow and ice were quickly piling onto the ground around me. The tank was on empty and there wasn't a building in sight. I pounded the steering wheel with my palms, letting out a frustrated groan and a few curse words.

I wasn't even thrilled with coming here in the first place, but my two best friends owned a vacation home up in the mountains and decided to plan a get together with some of there old Colorado friends to celebrate their engagement. They had sent out open invitations and told everyone to bring anyone. I knew none of these people, and frankly I did not want to meet any of them at the moment. I stepped out of my small SUV, lifting my phone into the air.

No signal.

Great.

I grunted, pulling at my coat. Car lights began to flicker through the thick foggy air, quickly making their way towards me. I waved my hands, hoping the driver would notice me. A tinted black hummer stopped suddenly next to me, and I waited as the dark windows rolled down. "Oh thank God! Hi sir, my car ran out of gas. I was hoping to get a ride to the nearest gas station." The man's dead brown eyes bore into me, making me shiver. He was a pretty bulky and hairy guy, and his beard and tattooed covered body seemed a bit threatening at the moment.

"Um, sir?" I repeated when he didn't respond. "Nice tits you got there."

"Excuse me?"

"I said nice tits you got there. Give me a little spin baby, I wanna see that ass." The man replied with a laugh.

"What? No!" I said, backing towards my car. "Come on sexy, i'll tell you what. If you suck my dick, i'll give you a ride."

"Fuck you, pig!" I yelled, kicking the side of his car in anger. He just laughed, gripping his hands on the wheel. "Suit yourself princess." I watched as he began to back his car up. The car suddenly jolted forward and sped past me, splashing icy water onto me. I squealed as the freezing liquid drenched my clothes. I kicked my feet, almost slipping on the ice. I was really beginning to hate the snow. I groaned as the man's car disappeared into the distance.

Was there not a decent human being on this planet anymore? I really should have stayed home and worked on some shows and songs, or at least left for a real vacation to like, Hawaii or something. I should have done something more worth my time than spending an entire week on some snowy mountain with a bunch of strangers.

I knew I shouldn't be so negative, as I did agree to come out here and take a break from the rush of the city. Lord knows I needed a rest from stress that I had been carrying with me for this past year. It was my friends engagement party. I should be frolicking around them, throwing rose petals in their happy faces. I began to feel guilt for the attitude I was having, but that was quickly forgotten when a rush of wind chilled my wet body. I pulled down my beanie and blew my hot breath into my glove covered hands.

Soon there was another flicker of car lights coming towards me. I let out a reluctant sigh before repeating the process of signaling the unknown driver. This time it was a small and fairly old pickup that had slowed to a stop. The man couldn't have been much older or younger than me, and his nicely styled black hair and thinner figure was less threatening, but I still had my guard up. "Why are you soaking wet?" The man questioned. "Look, I ran out of gas and I don't know my way around. I just need a ride, and no I will not give you a blow job or let you touch my breasts so don't even ask."

"Well, I wasn't going to, but it's nice to be informed so violently." He leaned over to open the passenger side. "It's only gonna get worse out here, you should probably wait until tomorrow to get gas for your car." I climb into the seat, adjusting my wet clothes. "You must be freezing, how long have you been out here?"

"About an hour. Some guy stopped earlier but when I turned him down on his irresistible offer, he splashed me with water." The man nodded in reply as he began to drive forward. "I'm Stan Marsh by the way."

"Kalel Maldonado"

"So where are you headed? Do you need me to drop you off at a motel or something?" I shook my head as I directed to heater towards me. "No, I just need a ride to Mizpah Mountains I guess. My friends are having a week long engagement party up in their vacation home. Stan's smile widened as he faced me. "Wait, you mean Token and Red?"

I turned my body towards him. "Wait, are you one of their Colorado friends?"

Stan nodded with a chuckle. "yeah, I've known them since preschool."

I smiled as my head tilted. "Well that's wonderful. Hopefully that means you aren't going to take me to my death-tination, huh?" Stan laughed at this. "I don't know, I guess we'll have to see."

After a few minutes of silence, Stan pulls into the drive-thru of a Starbucks. "You're gonna need something to warm you up." I thanked him once he handed me a hot drink. "So how do you know Red and Token?" I sipped my coffee, feeling my body warm up. "I go to school with Red." His eyebrows lifted in curiosity. "Julliard huh?" I only nodded before taking another sip.

It was a few more moments of silence and me sipping on my coffee before Stan turned toward me. "So what's New York like?" I looked up from my coffee to answer him, when I noticed a buck sprinting on the road in front of us, and straight towards the truck. "Look out!" I yelled out. Stan turned his head towards the road and swerved away from the deer, just missing him. The cup flew out of my hand and spilled all over the dashboard and myself. He quickly pulled to a stop, cursing to himself. "Fuck, I am so sorry." I shook my head, trying to calm down my heart rate. "No, it's okay, we're okay."

"Jesus Christ, the wildlife is insane out here."

"It was like he was aiming for us."

Stan leaned over me and opened the glove department, pulling out a wad of napkins. "Here, use this." I began to clean myself and the truck off. A few giggles were let out before I finally just lost it. Stan's expression turned from worried into confusion as he watched my hysterical laughter. "Um, you okay?" My laughter subsided as I took deep breaths.

"You know, I have had such a difficult day. I was stranded and freezing on the side of the road, I could have potentially been raped, and now I was almost just in a car wreck with some stranger because of a crazy deer. All before noon." I giggled some more as I continued to clean the truck. "God, I knew this was mistake coming out here. I knew that I shouldn't be taking any breaks right now."

Stan continued to listen as I went off about how busy I was and how I was re-evaluating my entire existence.

I was finally able to stop my insane bickering, leaning back against the seat and running my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just ranted to you, you not a therapist." Stan laughed this time, putting a hand on my knee to calm me down. "It's fine, but I think I should get you to a bed or nice hot bath before you go crazy on me and need one of those jackets." I chuckled.

We finally started driving up the mountain, being extra careful of the wildlife.

For some odd reason I felt a rush of calmness wash over me as we entered through a tall metal and stone privacy gate. Maybe it was the suggestion of a nice soft bed or hot bath, but I was beginning to feel relaxed and maybe a bit excited for the week. The guy next to me seemed to be really kind, and I was hoping the rest of their friends were just the same. I smiled to myself as I thought about the joy that Red and Token must be feeling.

Maybe this trip wasn't going to be so bad after all.


	3. The Cabin in The Woods

Hello readers I do not have a witty pet name for, this is the first full chapter of "While They Watched". I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and messages you have left. It really makes me happy to see that you are all enjoying this so far! :) I am sorry for the delay in quick updates. I've been doing some performance things and I just went with my best friend to celebrate his birthday, so I've been BUSY BUSY! but I am hoping it will calm down very soon. I'm sorry this might be kind of bad and boring, but this is the chapter that introduces the characters, which is a hard thing to do! Lol! Also sorry it's not as long as I had hoped it would be, but anyways... Two more people have submitted an OC, so here is the current and final list of OC's that will be used.

 **OC's are as followed**

 **Kalel Maldonado ~ (me)**

 **Bonnie Reims ~ beautesansepines**

 **Aiden Anderson ~ (me)**

 **Zoey Richards ~ Kate the Cactus Kitty**

 **Chris Jennings ~ Smarvin**

 **Brandon Gallagher ~ Overrated Fiction**

 **Nolan Jones ~ (me)**

 **Avi Carpenter ~ AviBassCannon**

 **Lori Phillips ~ (me)**

 **Rosland (Ross) Harvey ~ SouthParkWritter197**

 **Dax Sykes ~ (me)**

The only OC I don't have a picture for is Ross or **(SouthParkWritter197)** So if you need help or want me to find a picture for you, just let me know. :)

Please favorite, share, and review! I'm means so much to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because I had a lot of fun writing it! Please let me know if I am portraying your character incorrectly so I can fix it! Thank you all so much for joining this journey with me, and excuse this introduction/authors note for being so long, but without further adieu here is the first official chapter of "While They Watched"

*Also don't mind the other pictures on Photobucket. I'm using a folder to save some Facebook and Instagram pictures*

* * *

 **While They Watched**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The Cabin in The Woods"**

 **~KirstinTaylorAcappella~**

* * *

The snow seemed to be falling harder as I stepped out of the pickup, my boots crunching the snow under me. Stan began to pull my luggage out and I followed him as he moved towards the ginormous double doors of the snow covered cabin home. Stan gave me a small reassuring smile before pushing the doors open with his one free hand. I was in awe from the interior of the vacation home.

I knew that Token and Red had a lot of money and could afford something extreme like this, but I didn't know a home could be this big and spacious.

I glanced around at all the unfamiliar faces before stumbling on the couple chatting with another couple, beer bottles in their hands.

"Okay, you have to let me see it!" The black haired girl exclaimed as she grabbed onto Red's left hand to examined the sparkly rock placed on her finger. They squealed in unison as Token and the other male chuckled at them. "Oh my gosh, it's so big and pretty! That must of cost a fortune!" Red laughed and looked at the man across from her. "We're setting you up for a disaster aren't we Dax?"

The man laughed as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend. "Don't be giving Wendy any ideas right now." I walked towards the small group, letting Red spot me first.

"Kalel, you made it!"

I wrapped my arms around her, giggling at how buzzed she already seemed. Token gently grasped my shoulder as he began to introduce me to their friends. "I see you already met Stan?" Token questioned as Stan placed himself next to me, my luggage still in his hands. "Oh, yeah. we met when I was stranded on the side of the road, it was very romantic."

"Well thank god we decided on a flight here instead, i'm a terrible driver in the snow." Dax stated with a chuckle. "Hey, where's the booze?" a curly haired girl questions as she sneaks up behind Token. Token smiled grabbing a hold of the girl and squeezing her. "Hey!" He faced us with a smile. "Guys, this is my cousin Lori, I'm so glad you made it Lor!"

Token rubbed her hair with his knuckles and she giggled as she tried to free herself from his grip. "Oh you don't wanna go there Token, I'm sure you don't them to see me taking you down like I did when we were kids." Token laughed, releasing his grip. "You got me there."

Bonnie smiled as she frolicked from person to person, trying to greet each and every one there. With each hello, Bonnie would smile. Hoping that the other person would be kind enough as well, which was the case most of the time. She noticed how her friend Bebe had yet to show up, so she searched for more new faces.

The blonde stopped on her toes, as her eyes rested on a tall shaggy blond haired boy laughing with what seemed like a friend of sorts. She took a deep breath, grabbing a beer from the table next to her.

She seemed to tip-toe over to the boy, stopping to rock on her feet before she got too close. The blond turned his head toward the girl staring at him, and smiled. Bonnie quickly bolted awkwardly away from the man, silently cursing herself for her stupidity.

"Good job, doofus. Can't even talk to a boy properly" She mumbles as she makes it into a long hallway, before chugging the beer.

Brandon watched as a petite blonde girl ran past him and into the hallway, almost knocking over an expensive glass vase. He wondered if it was really in his best interest to be here right now. He'd much rather have stayed in his own dorm and dealt with the nearby frat boys. "Wow, creeper much?" A bulky bearded man stood next to him with a ugly smirk across his face."Like watching young girls, huh?"

The brunette shook his head at the stranger, not wanting to have a problem with the man, but also wanting him to go away. "Please, leave me alone." The man laughs, making his stomach jiggle from the motion. "I'm only joking, pull your dick out of your ass bro."

"So how did you end up on the side of the road, Kalel?" Red asked me. "I ran out of gas, and eventually this creep drove by and asked me to suck his dick in exchange for a ride." Red giggled. "Good thing you found Stan then huh?" I smiled at her, turning to observe the full house some more. My smile disappeared when I noticed something strange. My mouth parted in shock and confusion.

"I'll be right back." I stated as I moved away from the group and directly towards two guys, one of which was very familiar to my eyes. "Look bro your not gonna get any pussy if you just sit here all ni-" The man stopped as I approached him.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't little miss roadside whore. Come back for a renegotiation?" I pulled my hand up, forcefully hitting his cheek and making him stumble to his side. "What the fuck? You bitch!" I grabbed Stan by his arm and led him up the stairs. "Help me find my room please." Stan laughed as he let me lead him up the steps. "What did you do this time Cartman?!" I heard someone exclaim with a laugh as I walked out of the room.

Kenny was the only one Aiden knew, but he frankly couldn't care less about any of these people or any engagement as long as there would be free booze all week long. Aiden swallowed his drink as he stood with his roommate, having a discussion on how many beers it would take to 'hit it' with other girls in the room.

"Um, what about her?"Aiden nodded to a pretty blonde girl who seemed to have her eyes on Kenny. Kenny turned with a smile observing the girl before she ran off.

"Zero, she's a straight up ten." Aiden chuckled as he drank his beverage. The two guys moved their bodies towards a loud slapping sound and chuckled as they saw a short, blonde haired girl walking away from Cartman as he held his reddened cheek. "How many for her?" Kenny questions. Aiden looks at him, before back at the girl who was walking up the stairs with a boy.

"Give me a sec." Aiden follows behind the two strangers as he makes his way up the steps.

Cartman rubbed his, now bruised cheek, as another guy appeared next to him. "Can you believe that whore?! What gives her the right to just hit a man for no reason?" The boy just shrugged his puffy shoulders at him. "Yeah Cartman, she's a bitch." Cartman grabbed the boy by his shoulder, praising him for his agreement. "You're the only cool person here Ross, besides me of course. All these other fuckers are lame."

Ross was too busy staring at the beautiful black haired girl across the room. He had never really gotten much notice from Wendy, no matter what he did. She seemed to have dated every guy in this room except for him, which he knew was an exaggeration, but he was still beginning to feel agitated at this. He watched as some guy lazily rested his arm around her waist, and he felt jealous and a bit saddened by the sight.

"Don't you agree?" Cartman pulled him from his thought. "Agree about what?"

"That most of these bitches probably have corn flake vagina."

"What the hell is corn flake vagina?"

Cartman sighed as he began to explain. "It's when a girl has a dry crusty vag." Ross sighed quietly to himself, sipping on a red cup with some unknown liquid in it.

Avi stood in one of the corners of the room, observing all the strangers around him. He was happy to be here and accompany Craig, but he felt extremely out of place. He wasn't used to being around new people for an extended period of time. The only environment he knew was the kitchen of his restaurant, where he had initially met Craig. "Man this is gonna be a crazy week." Craig stated to him as he rested against the wall. "We already have some drama."

Avi nodded in response, watching as everyone mingled with each other. "Are you sure I should be here?" Avi asked Craig, scratching his head. "Of course, man! Who else would be my plus one?" They both chuckled lightly. "I'm gonna stay away from that one girl, I don't want to get bitch slapped like Cartman did." Craig pointed out

"I'm sure she's not bad, I thought you said he was an ass."

"He is, but so am I." Avi tilted his away from craig. "Yeah, that's true."

"Hey! You made it!" Wendy exclaimed as her friend Zoey came through the front doors. "Red, Token. This is Zoey! We go to Harvard together." Zoey smiled shyly at the newly engaged couple. "Congratulations on your engagement." Wendy pulled Zoey away from the couple with smile. "Did you get here okay?" Zoey laughed. "Yeah, I just had a long stop over when I was in Ohio." Wendy giggled as she looked around the room.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I've just been scanning for any potential mates for you, that's all."

"Wait, what?" Zoey asked, looking around the room. "Don't do that!" Wendy laughed and pulled Zoey by the shoulders. "Why? Look, there are a lot of cute boys here. Maybe you'll get lucky this week." Zoey laughed, pulling away from Wendy. "Oh my gosh, you're awful!"

"What about him?" Wendy pointed to a brown haired boy walking through the front doors. "You guys would be perfect because you both are late as hell." Zoey smiled, showing her white teeth, as she pushed the black haired girl away from her. "Shut up!"

Chris stepped through the front doors, searching through the full room to find a certain red headed girl. He hadn't seen Red in over a month but they had kept in contact after she left Michigan from visiting family. He was shocked, and a bit saddened when she called him to say she had gotten engaged to her high school sweetheart, but accepted the invited non-the-less.

"Oh my God! Chris!" Red wrapped her arms around the skinny boy, jumping with joy when she hugged him. "it's been too long!" Chris gave her a laugh. "Yes it has, congratulations by the way!" He exclaimed, but inside he felt numb.

"Chris this is my fiance Token." She lead the brunette toward a tall, dark, and handsome man. Chris shook the large mans hand, putting on a facade. "Nice to meet you man!" Token smiled, showing his bright teeth. "You too man! You got here a bit late though, you missed some of the early drama." Token responded, handing him a cold beer. Chris shrugged, and grabbed the beer from Tokens hand. "I'm sure there will be plenty more."

Stan and I entered an empty and large bedroom. "Well, it looks like it's gonna have to be two people to a room." Stan stated as he set my luggage down next to a bed. "Who the hell am I supposed to be rooming with?" Stan shrugged. "Maybe you can room with Cartman, I'm sure that would be fun."

"Ha ha, that's so funny." I mumbled as I laid my body on the bed. "At least the beds are comfortable."

"It might be more comfortable with another person." I sat up from the bed, noticing a tall dirty blonde man, leaning against the door frame. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Aiden." I stared at the man, feeling a bit annoyed with the people already. "And i'm already annoyed by you." Stan chuckled to himself as he past Aiden to head back downstairs.

"Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation."

"I'm sorry," I apologize as I push myself off the bed. "Rough day." Aiden nods, watching me as I start to unpack my things. "Do you mind any company?" I shrugged, sticking my clothes into a drawer. "I guess not."

Kyle grabbed Nolan's arm when he saw Stan descending the stairs. "Okay, I want you to meet my best friend since birth." He caught up with the black haired boy, showing pure Joy when they hugged. "Good to see you man!" Stan smiled into the hug, happy to see his best friend again. "Hey, Stan. This is my roommate Nolan." The blond shuddered a bit when he grasped Stan's hand in a firm handshake.

"Oh yeah, Kyle talks about you a lot. I heard you own your own recording studio?"

"Yeah, I've been running it since my senior year of high school." Nolan explained with a smile. He absolutely loved his job and with all of the hours and hard work he put into it, he definitely didn't mind gloating about it for a bit. "That's amazing man, you must be living the dream." Nolan laughed. "Most days." Nolan couldn't help but stare at the other blue eyed man.

"Hey man, I just wanted to say sorry that you have to live with this loser." He pointed towards Kyle, who was chatting with Bebe, who had just entered the home. "Hey, I heard that!" Kyle exclaimed. Stan laughed a bit before walking with Nolan to the miniature bar filled with alcoholic beverages. "You're gonna have to tell me more about your job. I'm already extremely jealous."

"Sure man, what do you wanna know?"

"everything."

The group of twenty or so, began to get comfortable with the environment they would be staying at for a week. They were ready for the fun week of alcohol and endless partying to began.

Outside, the weather packed the ground with a white winter wonderland, which set the mood for these young adults. This week would be about letting any worries and troubles go, and besides, with the gorgeous scenery and fully stocked bar, What did they have to worry about?


End file.
